Lily's life in the glass house
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Lily has lived the majority of her life in an asylum, because of her gift. People thought she was crazy because she could see spirits. Her Uncle Arthur accepted her into his family, and that is where the glass house comes in. I don't own 13 ghosts.


13 ghost fanfiction

Characters: 1. dennis rafkin 2. cyrus kriticos 3. Arthur kriticos 4. Maggie the nanni 5. Bobby the kid 6. Kathy the older sister 7. (new character made by me) Lily the cousin that had been in a psycho ward. 8. lawyer- Ben Moss 9. backstabbing lady - Calina

Ghosts: The angry princess(dana), the jackal(ryan), the bound woman(susan), the pilgrimess, the hammer(the guy with railroad spikes in him), the juggernaut(ghost from junkyard), the first born son, the torso, the withered lover(Jean), the torn prince(Royce), the great child(harold), the dire mother

Lily's bio: Lily had always been a strange child ever since she was born. Her parents tried to cope with her uniqueness. Lily was always a sweet and loving child, but she had a gift that normal beings didn't possess. Her gift was to see spirits and she was able to communicate with them. Lily's parents were tragically killed in a car accident and the state took Lily into their care. The only reason the state took her is because her parents had asked for the state to send her to an institution to receive help with her condition. Lily spent her life in a mental institution until the institution gave some of her other family members to take her in. Lily's uncle Arthur Kriticos decided to take her into his family. The family accepted her but her cousin Kathy thought she was a freak. Years in the psycho ward twisted the way Lily thought and saw the world. Lily no longer cared for a person's company because she spent all of her time in the ward talking to spirits. She was still a kind and sweet girl, but she was no longer a defenseless girl. She would work out while stuck in her room in the ward and many of the doctors and nurses feared how strong she could be, but she was too kind to do anything that would cause harm.

Lily's appearance: long white hair (which she was born with), crystal blue eyes, 5'9" in height, weighs 133 lbs. Lily's parents were white and Mexican, and Lily came out paler than any normal person should be. People thought she was albino, but she wasn't. Lily was 18 years old.

Plot: follows movie

Story start

Lily had lived with her uncle and his family for a week now. She missed the ghosts that roamed the institution, but she always put on a smile so her uncle wouldn't find out that she was sad. Lily never wanted to go back and be placed in that cage of a room, but she wanted some ghosts to talk too. Ghosts were her only companions in this life, and that would never change. Lily crawled out of her bed and looked into her bedroom mirror. Her crystal blue eyes glimmered back at her and she gave a small wave to herself. "Let's have a nice day today Lily," Lily said to her reflection and she walked out of her bedroom that she shared with Kathy. Kathy and Lily didn't see eye to eye on anything. The only members of the family that Lily actually talks to are Arthur and her little cousin Bobby.

Lily yawned and stepped out of her bedroom still in her plaid pajama pants and black tank top. A strange smell was coming from the kitchen and Lily scrunched her nose in disgust. "Kathy is cooking again… gross," Lily thought as she walked into the kitchen. Bobby had just called Kathy a slut and Lily smiled. Lily moved silently into the kitchen and ruffled Bobby's hair. "Hey stop Lily," Bobby said and laughed. Lily removed her hand from Bobby's hair and walked to the refrigerator. "I'm making breakfast Lily. There is no need for you to get something to eat," Kathy said with a glare, but Lily ignored her and grabbed some fruit out of the fridge. Lily bit into an apple and glared at Kathy. Kathy huffed and turned back to the stove. "Damn it," Uncle Arthur yelled as he tripped on Bobby's scooter. The coffee that was once in Arthur's coffee mug was now all over his shirt.

Bobby apologized and Lily walked over to help clean Arthur's shirt. "Thanks Lily," Arthur said and Lily gave him a small smile. Lily walked over to Bobby and looked at the paper that was on the kitchen table. The doorbell went off and Kathy gave Arthur a nervous glance. "It's the lawyer. I almost forgot that he was coming," Arthur said as he wiped more coffee off his shirt. "I thought our credit was sorted out," Kathy said. Arthur shrugged and opened the door. Arthur walked into the kitchen and a blonde man in a suit followed him. "This is Ben Moss everyone," Arthur said and the lawyer gave a small hello. Lily glared at this new man because she sensed a strange vibe coming from him. Kathy fluttered her eyelashes at Ben and Lily gagged. Lily's cousin was a slut, and Lily couldn't stand it.

Ben Moss sat down at the kitchen table and proceeded to tell the family of their Uncle Cyrus having passed away, and that he left them a house. The video on Ben's laptop started playing and a man appeared on the video screen. The family listened intently and gasped when Cyrus told them of the house that would be left in their possession, but Lily was too busy looking at the border of the video screen. Faces contorted in pain lined the video screen and Lily smiled in sympathy. Lily looked at the lawyer again and felt his eyes on her. Kathy had placed her hands on Ben's shoulders and Lily gave Kathy a disgusted glance. Lily looked back at the lawyer and he smirked at her. Lily glared and walked out of the kitchen. Arthur gave Lily a curious glance, but Lily just gave a small smile.

When Lily entered her bedroom, she heard Kathy and Bobby cheering and the lawyer was leaving. "I don't like that lawyer. His blue eyes were holding a secret and my family was too oblivious to notice," Lily thought as she stripped from her pajamas. Lily changed into some jeans and a red button up formal shirt that a guy would wear. Lily ran a brush through her long white hair and slipped on her black sneakers. Kathy rushed into the bedroom and said, "We're going to look at the house soon so get out so I can get ready." Lily glared and stuck her foot out as Kathy walked past her. Kathy tripped on Lily's foot and went crashing onto the floor. "Bitch," Kathy said but Lily was already out of the room. "Are you excited about the new house?" Bobby asked when he met Lily in the hall-way. Lily smiled and bent down to Bobby's eye level. "It does sound interesting," Lily said and Bobby smiled brightly and took off down the hallway on his scooter. Lily walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

Maggie walked into the kitchen and was talking of how wonderful the house was supposed to be. Lily dug her nails into the table to keep from saying something to make Maggie stop her annoying jabber. Soon the whole family re-entered the kitchen and Lily stood gracefully from her chair. "This is going to be so great," Kathy said and the doorbell sounded again. Lily rolled her eyes at Kathy and went to answer the door. Ben Moss stood with a smile on his face and gave Lily a lusty gaze. "Hello are you and your family ready?" he asked Lily while looking her body up and down. Lily called for Arthur and pushed past Ben to enter the apartment complex hallway. Lily felt Ben's gaze follow after her and her family soon exited their apartment.

They all reached the apartment parking lot and Lily went to get into the front passenger seat, but Kathy pushed her out of the way. Lily glared at Kathy and went to get in the backseat but Maggie and Bobby had already taken all of the seats. Lily sighed and saw Ben smirking at her. "You can ride with me Lily," Ben said and Lily gave her Uncle a pleading glance. "It'll be fine Lily just let him give you a ride," Arthur said and gave Lily a sympathetic glance. Arthur knew how much Lily didn't trust people, but he didn't see anything wrong with the lawyer. Lily sighed and sat in the backseat of Ben's car. Ben gave a frustrated look but smiled at Arthur. "There is no way in hell that I'm sitting near that lecherous man," Lily thought as she buckled her seat belt. Ben got in his car and smiled at Lily through the rear view mirror. "You will love the house your uncle left you," Ben said and received a glare from Lily. Lily turned her gaze to the window beside her and watched the scenery go by as Ben drove to the house. On the way Ben tried to make small talk, but he would receive silence in return.

"We're here," Ben Moss said as he gazed back at Lily. Lily ignored him and quickly exited his car. A glass house that had Latin all over the walls stared back at her. "You weren't lying when you said it was glass," Lily said with a small chuckle and Ben smiled. "I never lie," Ben said and Lily just gave him a look that said 'bull shit'. "This is amazing," Lily heard Kathy say as Kathy stepped out of Arthur's car. Lily saw her family gasp at the beauty of the house's exterior, but Lily could sense something strange about this place. "No one in their right mind would have a house like this. Well then it might suit me," Lily thought with a dark look as she walked up to the house's front door. A man in an orange jumpsuit was looking in the house with a flash-light. "Who are you?" Lily asked and the man jumped around with a fright. "You scared the crap out of me," the man said and Lily rolled her eyes. She waited patiently for him to answer and he finally got the hint when Ben walked over. "Do you know that this house is taking the power from five thousand houses in the area," the orange jumpsuit man said and Lily growled at the fact that her question was ignored. Bobby stood beside Lily and took her hand with a smile. "Are you excited Bobby?" Lily said with a small smile to her young cousin. Bobby enthusiastically shook his head up and down.

Ben and the guy in the orange jumpsuit argued for a while, but Lily just zoned them out and stared at the forest surrounding the glass house. Arthur stuck the unique gold key into the key hole and the key sunk into the hole. Arthur turned the key and it went further into the hole, and there was no way to remove the key. "You broke it," Bobby whined and Kathy said, "Hush Bobby." Gears started turning and the glass slid open. Ben strode into the house and everyone else slowly walked in. Lily trailed behind the family and glared at the orange jumpsuit man. Lily got tired of not knowing who he was and walked up behind him. "I don't like repeating myself, but who are you?" Lily said in a dark voice behind the orange jumpsuit man. The man jumped and spun around to face her. "Do you always scare people?" he asked in fright and his eyes were nervously shifting around the place. "No I don't normally scare people, but you seem easily frightened. Now please answer my earlier question," Lily said and gave the man a soft smile. She wanted to try and settle his chaotic nerves.

Lily hated when people thought she was cruel, but she was just misunderstood. It was hard for her to trust someone so she would distance herself, and it made her seem cruel or black-hearted. Lily didn't know the nervous man in front of her, but she wished he would calm down and if a smile would help then she would smile. "My name is Dennis, Dennis Rafkin," the orange jumpsuit man said with a small smile. "Lily Kriticos," Lily said and gave a smile. "I really don't like being with that freaky lawyer, so I was wondering if I could help you in the basement?" Lily asked with a hopeful look. Dennis looked down at this strange but beautiful girl and said, "Sure you can help." Dennis knew that he was lying to this family about being an employee of the power company, but he needed to find the money promised to him from Cyrus Kriticos.

Dennis and Lily walked toward the basement and Lily stopped at the top of the basement stairs. "Ghosts are down there," Lily thought in glee and a wide smile spread across her face. She followed Dennis down the stairs and saw him clutch his head and moan in pain. "Dennis why are you in pain?" Lily asked with curious eyes. "It's alright. How about you stay right here? I'll be done in a moment," Dennis answered and straightened up and started to walk further into the basement. "I don't listen to anyone's orders," Lily thought with a mischievous smirk and she silently followed behind Dennis. She soon came across containers of some sort and Dennis was freaking out. His body was in spasms and he kept repeating the word no. Lily didn't want to be spotted by Dennis, so she hid in a small and dark corner as Dennis rushed out of the basement. Lily smiled when she heard him leave, and she stepped out of the shadows. "I knew that ghosts were here," Lily stated out loud as she gazed at the ghosts in the glass containers.

Lily noticed the writing on the front of each container and read them off as she looked at each ghost. "The first born son, the angry princess, the pilgrimess, the great child and the dire mother, the bound woman, the juggernaut, the hammer, the withered lover, the torso, the torn prince, and the jackal," Lily read and paused at the Jackal's container. Her crystal blue eyes twinkled as she gazed at the ghost inside. The Jackal clawed at the glass and laughed his maniacal laugh, but Lily just smiled. "Hello," she said and the Jackal looked confused. All of the ghosts looked at this strange girl like she was crazy. "Lily is that you?" Jean the withered lover asked with a gasp. Lily turned away from the Jackal's container and looked at her dead Aunt. "Hello Aunt Jean, I haven't seen you since I was five years old. That was before I was placed into that fun asylum," Lily said with a smile. Jean gasped and felt horrible that her young niece had been put in such a place. "Why did they put you in an asylum?" Jean asked as Lily stood in front of her container. "My parents were scared of my talents, and when they died they had the state put me into an asylum. I guess they didn't want anyone else in the family to have to deal with a freak," Lily said and a dark look entered her eyes at her last words. Jean looked sympathetic while all of the other ghosts looked on in interest.

"Arthur misses you," Lily said and she walked away from Jean's container. Lily walked over to the Torn Prince's container and waved at him. "Hi my name is Lily. What is yours?" Lily said with a smile. The Torn Prince looked at the girl and slammed his bat on the glass. "Why aren't you afraid of us?" the Torn Prince asked. Lily sighed and said, "Why does everyone ignore my questions? Oh well, I'm not afraid of you all because I've talked to ghosts my entire life. I actually enjoy ghosts more than people. I also don't fear death." The Torn Prince looked the girl straight in the eyes and saw that she really wanted an answer to her first question. "My name is Royce, Royce Clayton," the Torn Prince said and he sat on top of his flipped car. "Thank you for answering my question and it is nice to meet you Royce," Lily said and smiled at Royce.

Lily kept introducing herself to all of the ghosts and they all tried to scare her away, but she was unfazed. After Lily coaxed all of the introductions from the ghosts except one, she walked back to the Jackal's container. "Hello what's your name?" Lily asked politely and the Jackal just growled and clawed at the glass. "I know that you are the Jackal, but you also have a name. If you would be so kind as to tell me I would appreciate it," Lily said as she sighed at how stubborn the Jackal was. "Why do you care what my name is? Why are you even down here talking to us as if we were your friends?" the Jackal yelled. Lily smiled softly and said, "I feel weird if I talk to someone and I don't know their names. I'm down here talking to all of you because I wish for the company of ghosts more than humans. I would like to be friends with all of you, and I understand if you refuse my friendship. You all have been placed here against your will, and you are being treated as animals. It sickens me how someone has done this to you all. If I could get you out of here I would, but I don't know how to." All of the ghosts stared at Lily with shock. This strange girl wished to help them and be friends with them. No one has ever said or wanted anything to do with them before.

"My name is Ryan Kuhn," the Jackal said softly and Lily smiled. Ryan looked into Lily's eyes and saw warm and kindness radiating at him. Kindness had been something that Ryan had never experienced. "Thank you Ryan. It's very nice to meet you," Lily said. "I really want to help them," Lily thought as she gazed at the ghosts around her. Lily grabbed the glass door in front of her and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. Lily sighed in frustration and she tried to move the glass again. "It won't budge," she said with a grunt. Lily kept trying, but she hadn't made any progress. Lily kicked the glass aggravated and Royce said, "Lily we'll get out somehow. Don't hurt yourself." Royce was a little shocked at showing compassion to someone he barely knew and got a strange feeling when he saw Lily smile at him. "Alright I'll take a break. Thanks for worrying about me," Lily said and sat down in the middle of the basement hallway. "Lily where are you?" Arthur yelled from upstairs and Lily shot up from the floor. "I'll be right there," Lily yelled and she turned back to the ghosts, "I'll come back and try to get you out again." Lily gave the ghosts a heart-felt smile and ran up the basement stairs.

The ghosts stared after her in shock and they glanced at one another. "Is she even human?" Dana the angry princess asked. "Yes she's human, but Lily was born a special child. She has been able to see spirits all of her life, and normal people have shunned her for her talents. Lily turned her back on most of human civilization and she made friends with ghosts instead. Please don't harm her," Jean the withered lover said as she gazed at all of the menacing ghosts around her. "We won't harm her," the hammer and juggernaut said and the other ghosts agreed not to harm Lily. Ryan and Royce were silent as thoughts of Lily filled their head. Many of the ghosts were thinking of the strange girl with white hair and crystal blue eyes. They couldn't believe that she wasn't afraid of them, and that she could see and communicate with them.

"I like her she was nice," the first born son said and Jean smiled at him. "Lily has always been a sweet and loving child. She wouldn't even kill a fly when she was younger. I can't believe that her parents put her in an asylum, but it doesn't look like it has affected her," Jean said and Ryan raised his head at the mention of the asylum again. "How can a girl like that come out of an asylum with a smile?" Ryan secretly thought to himself and looked at his claws and straight-jacket. "She was wearing a guy's shirt," the bound woman said and she had a strange look on her face. "I guess she doesn't like looking all girly," the angry princess said with a shrug. "It suited her though," the dire mother said as she fed her child.

"Well she is very interesting and I think she would prove to be a unique friend," the torso said. All of the ghosts thought the same thing and they stopped conversing when they heard heavy footsteps at the top of the stairs. Ben Moss walked into the basement with the ghost-seeing glasses on and he smirked at the ghosts. "Nice tits," he said to the angry princess and she stabbed at her containment cell door. "Woah easy," Ben said as he backed away from Dana. The ghosts all glared at the arrogant human and watched as he walked into a room. Gears were heard turning in the house and Ben walked out of the room with a suitcase in hand. Ben smirked and the angry princess's door silently slid open. The angry princess had a devilish smile on her face as she crept toward Ben. Ben saw her and slowly started backing away. He was trying to apologize for his earlier comment, but Dana didn't care. Before Dana could kill him, two glass sheets shot out and split Ben in half. Dana smirked and all of the ghosts except Jean laughed cruelly. "I'm free," Dana whispered in triumph and she heard noise from upstairs. Dana disappeared to check out the ruckus from upstairs.

Lily stepped out of the basement and saw Arthur there with a worried look. "I thought I lost you," he said and grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her to the library. Ben Moss sat at the table with the deed papers spread out. Dennis was no longer in his orange jumpsuit, and he was now wearing a black and red shirt with black pants and a black blazer. "He cleans up well," Lily thought as she eyed Dennis. Dennis saw her staring and a small blush came to his cheeks, and he quickly turned away from her gaze. Lily chuckled inside and turned her attention back to the lawyer and her Uncle. Ben was trying to get Arthur to sign the deed papers, but Arthur kept complaining about the taxes the house would have. "Your uncle was a genius at finances, so you won't have to worry about anything," Ben said with a smirk. Lily glared at Ben but kept her mouth shut as Arthur signed the papers. "Arthur didn't I just tell you that there are ghosts in your basement," Dennis yelled and flew from his chair. Lily was surprised at his sudden outburst but didn't show it. Arthur laughed and said, "Yeah right."

I smirked and said, "Uncle Arthur you should believe him. Dennis seems very serious about this, and it is best to believe someone when they are serious." Uncle Arthur looked at Dennis skeptically but he looked at my serious face and knew to believe Dennis's statement. Ben slipped out of the room with only Lily noticing, and Lily smirked at the wrath Ben would receive from the ghosts. "I believe you. Now what are we suppose to do?" Arthur said with a slight panic. "Round up your family and get the hell out of here," Dennis yelled. I cringed at his loud voice and walked out of the library. "Lily stay in the center of the house," Arthur ordered as he disappeared upstairs. Dennis joined me in the center of the house and I watched the spinning floor. The floor was covered with symbols of the ghosts that occupied the basement. "Damn it the door is gone," Dennis shouted as he pounded the glass. I shrugged and sat down on the floor and watched the parts that were spinning. Dennis stomped off to the library and I heard a pill bottle being opened.

"I guess he's taking a chill pill," Lily thought and laughed softly while watching the floor. All of a sudden the floor stopped spinning and the symbol of the angry princess lined up with the other symbols of the angry princess. Lily heard gears grinding below and stood up from the floor. Lily was about to run to the basement to see what happened, but she froze in her place when she saw the angry princess standing in front of her. "Hello Dana I'm happy you got out. Has anyone else escaped their cells yet?" Lily asked with a bright smile and pulled the ghost into a hug. Dana was shocked that Lily was hugging her, but she slowly hugged back. "I'm the only one that has been released. Are you the only one here?" Dana said as she pulled back from the hug. "No my family is here with me, but the only people I care about are the young boy and my Uncle Arthur. If you wouldn't hurt them I would appreciate it Dana," Lily said and lowered her arms to her sides. Dana nodded and disappeared upstairs. "Oh well if Kathy dies I won't have to deal with her anymore," Lily thought with a shrug and sat back down on the floor. The floor repeated the process of stopping and starting a few more times, and it had stopped on the withered lover's symbol, the bound woman's symbol, and the first born sons' symbol.

After a few moments of sitting Lily heard someone move behind her. Lily turned around and the first born son was standing with a smile behind her. "I'm glad that you aren't in that container anymore," Lily said and patted the spot beside her. The first born son sat down beside her and the two were talking happily, but it was interrupted as Arthur, Maggie, and Kathy rushed into the room. The first born son disappeared before he got spotted and Lily stood up to meet her frantic family. "Where is Bobby?" Lily asked as she looked the group over for Bobby. "We couldn't find him. We went into the basement to find him, but we only found his recorder and it had him screaming on it," Kathy said with a sob. Lily gasped and pushed past the family to go into the basement. "Lily don't split from us," Arthur yelled but it was too late because Lily was gone from sight. Arthur sighed irritably and went to go after Lily, but Kathy and Maggie pulled Arthur into the library.

Lily raced down the basement stairs and yelled, "Bobby where are you?" Bobby didn't answer and Lily's heart rate skyrocketed. "No," Lily whispered when she saw Bobby's recorder and scooter lying on the basement floor. Lily bent down and pressed play on the recorder. Bobby's scream echoed through the basement and Lily quickly pressed the stop button. Lily ran over to Royce's container and gave Royce a pleading look. "What happened to the young boy that came in here?" Lily asked with a worried look in her eyes. Royce felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Lily again, but he shooed them away and said, "I don't know Lily. He was there one minute and Jean talked to him, but the next he was pulled away into thin air. Jean tried to find him but she couldn't. I'm sorry but he just disappeared." Lily's heart sank when she heard his answer. Lily knew that Jean would do anything to protect her son, but what was this force that disallowed Jean from saving Bobby.

"Thanks Royce. I hope my little cousin is alright," Lily said with a sad smile. "I thought you didn't like humans," Ryan said from his container. Lily turned to Ryan and said, "I only like two humans in this world and that is my Uncle Arthur and my younger cousin Bobby. Other than them I hate everyone else." Ryan nodded and paced around his container again. "Lily I didn't know that you cared about him or I wouldn't have lured him down to the basement," the bound woman said as she appeared beside Lily. Lily sighed and said, "It is fine and you didn't know so I won't be mad. Did you see what happened to him?" The bound woman gave Lily a sympathetic look and said, "The little boy just disappeared. It was like what Royce said." Lily nodded and said, "I hope the rest of you escape your containers soon, but I need to talk to my Uncle." "We'll get out soon," the hammer said and Lily smiled. Lily walked out of the basement and entered the library. Dennis was holding his pill bottle to his forehead and everyone else was freaking out.

"Lily I'm so glad that you are safe," Uncle Arthur said as he crushed me in a hug. "I'm fine Uncle. I couldn't find Bobby either. I hope he's alright," Lily said as she stepped out of her Uncle's crushing hug. "We have to look for Bobby and then we have to get out of here," Arthur said and he made everyone get up. Arthur got in Dennis's face and told him to help since he's dealt with ghosts before. Lily laughed lightly and Kathy glared at her. Lily glared back and walked out of the library. "Alright Kathy and I will go upstairs. Dennis, Lily and Maggie go check downstairs again," Arthur ordered and started to head upstairs with Kathy. "Not the basement," Dennis grumbled as he trailed behind Lily with Maggie by his side. "Are these ghosts good or bad?" Maggie asked with fear in her voice. "Bad for you maybe," Lily thought with a small smile. Maggie and Lily never got along, but sometimes Maggie could make Lily laugh.

Lily walked downstairs and wanted to go talk to Royce and Ryan again, but she knew that she had to look for Bobby. "Bobby," Maggie yelled and Dennis told her to hush. After searching through a few twists and turns, Dennis rested his back on the Hammer's containment cell. Lily waved at the Hammer and he smiled at her. Maggie was wearing the glasses, but she wasn't looking at the Hammer's cell so she didn't see any ghosts. Dennis got frustrated and took the glasses from Maggie. Dennis got close to the Hammer's cell and the Hammer pounded on the glass with his hammer hand. Sparks flew and Dennis jumped back from the door. "Damn it I hate when they do that," Dennis cursed and he handed the glasses to Maggie. "Look there is a ghost for you. Do you believe me now?" Dennis said as he leaned on the glass again. Maggie gasped in fear at seeing the Hammer and the Hammer glared at her and Dennis. Lily sighed at how rude they were being to the Hammer, but Maggie and Dennis did not notice it. "Lily you have to see this," Maggie said and she handed Lily the glasses. Lily put on the dumb glasses, but she didn't need them to see the hammer. Lily said, "I see him now how about we quit staring at the poor guy and let's go look for Bobby." Dennis looked at Lily shocked and said, "You aren't scared of this guy? Most ghosts don't want to hurt or have anything to do with us, but guys like this asshole kill humans for fun." Dennis pointed to the Hammer when he said asshole and Lily glared at Dennis. The Hammer was a kind ghost to her and she would not stand for anyone bad-mouthing him.

Lily grabbed Dennis's shirt collar and slammed him against the glass. "Watch your mouth. I've never been scared of ghosts and I will not start now. I have nothing to fear from ghosts, but you have much to fear from them Dennis," Lily said with a deadly look in her eyes. The Hammer chuckled darkly when he imagined what he would do to Dennis once he got out, and Dennis just gulped in fear. Lily released Dennis and walked away from Maggie and Dennis. "I'll look for Bobby by myself," Lily said and left Maggie and Dennis to fend for themselves. "Lily why the glum look?" a voice asked behind Lily. Lily spun around and smiled to see Royce behind her, and he was free from his cell. "You got free," Lily yelled happily and hugged Royce. Royce blushed and chuckled as he hugged Lily back. "I see someone is happy to see me, even though you just met me minutes ago," Royce said and looked down to see a shy expression cross Lily's face. "Shut up," Lily mumbled and pulled away from Royce with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. "I'm just happy that you aren't trapped anymore," Lily said to try and cover her embarrassment.

"Have you found your cousin yet?" Royce asked and he saw Lily's face sadden again. "No," Lily said with a sorrow filled voice. "None of the other ghosts have seen him, so we know that he's not harmed," Royce said with a laugh and Lily gave a small smile. "Yeah you're right," Lily said and an idea formed into her head. "Royce I know that you have been stuck in that glass box for a while and you must want a little fun right?" Lily asked with a playful glint in her eye. Royce nodded and gave Lily a curious look. "Two people are down that hall over there and I think you should go say hi if you know what I mean," Lily said as she pointed at the hall that Maggie and Dennis were. Royce smirked and said, "Thanks doll," and he kissed Lily on the cheek and disappeared down the hall. Lily smiled with a small blush and walked over to the Juggernaut's cell and the Jackal's cell. "You guys will get out soon hopefully," she said to try and lighten the ghosts' spirits. The Juggernaut smiled down at the kind girl, and the Jackal just smirked. "I hope it's very soon, because I'm ready to have some fun as well," Ryan said with his maniacal laugh following his statement. Lily smirked and said, "I'm sure that there will be some fun left for you."

Lily got tired of standing so she sat down between the cells of the two ghosts. Lily let out a small yawn and stretched her arms above her head. "I should not have stayed up late last night," Lily said to herself and the two ghosts near her chuckled. "Why did you stay up late?" the Juggernaut asked. "I got sick of listening to my cousin Kathy's snoring so I read a book in the kitchen all night," Lily answered with a shrug, and she laid down on the basement floor. The cool glass sent a shiver up Lily's spine and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Why are you wearing a man's shirt?" Ryan asked and Lily turned her face toward him. "I love these shirts, and besides I don't like cutesy clothing that girls wear," Lily answered. Ryan nodded and the Juggernaut laughed.

"How long were you in that asylum?" the Juggernaut asked. Lily cringed at the memory of the asylum and breathed a shaky breath. "I spent thirteen years of my life in that hell. The doctors put me in a straight jacket because they thought I was loony, because I could talk to ghosts. I was placed in my own padded room, and a nurse would feed me everyday. After a week of having that dumb straight jacket on, the doctors took it off saying that I was sane enough to not hurt myself. When the nurses or doctors weren't looking, I would exercise my body and do many stretches in my room. The food at the asylum tasted horrible and they always tried to give me pills, but I would swallow them and cough them back up. I hid the pills in a hole in the pads on the wall. My life was horrible for those thirteen years. No one would talk to me, but there was one ghost at the asylum and I would talk to her. She was a kind spirit but she had multi-personality disorder, and that disorder carried onto her afterlife. If I had not had her than I would have become depressed or crazy," Lily told her story of her life at the asylum. "I know how that feels," Ryan said to show Lily that he knew what she went through. Lily smiled kindly at Ryan's sign of condolence and Ryan's door slid open. Ryan smirked and walked out of his cell with pride. Lily laughed lightly and stood up to hug Ryan. "I'm glad that you're out," Lily said and was careful not to hit her head on Ryan's cage. Ryan smirked and hugged her back. "You are the only girl that has given me a hug and did it of her free will," Ryan said and Lily looked up at him. "You are a big teddy bear and no one but me has figured it out," Lily said and the Juggernaut howled in laughter. Ryan gave Lily a weird look, but he just shrugged and stepped back from Lily. "Go have fun," Lily said and the jackal disappeared with the echo of his maniacal laughter following him.

"Where the hell are you at Lily?" Dennis yelled as he turned the corner. Dennis froze when he saw Lily standing in front of the Juggernaut's containment cell. "Well if you would stop yelling you would see that I'm right in front of you," Lily said and smiled when she heard the Juggernaut laugh lightly. Maggie rounded the corner and ran into Dennis. "Sorry," Maggie said and backed away from Dennis. Dennis glared at Lily but soon sighed. "We have to stick together Lily. I don't want your Uncle freaking out on me again," Dennis said and gave me a pleading look. "You could care less about what happens to any of us," Lily said as she walked over to Dennis and Maggie. "At the beginning I thought that, but not now," Dennis said. Lily looked into his eyes and was shocked to see that he was sincere. "Fine well we have looked everywhere down here. Let's go upstairs," Lily said and walked past Dennis and Maggie.

In one of the hallways that they were walking in the walls started closing in on them. Lily and Maggie ran backwards while Dennis ran forwards, which ended up in him being trapped into a cube. Maggie held the ghost-seeing glasses in her hand and Dennis was clutching his hands to his head. Lily smiled when she saw Royce in the cube with Dennis, but frowned when she remembered how sincere Dennis had looked earlier. Maggie was telling Dennis when to duck, and soon glass opened so Dennis could roll out really quick. Royce was still stuck in the cube and I gave him a sympathetic look. Royce hit his baseball bat against the glass and let out a sigh. "Come on girl let's go," Maggie yelled and she grabbed Lily's hand and began to pull her to Dennis.

Dennis was shaken up a bit, but he did not have a scratch on him. Dennis stood up and led us out of the basement. We ran around the house and had a few run-ins with the great child and the dire mother, Dana and then the first born son. Lily waved when she saw all four of them, and Dennis just gave her a look that she was crazy. After running around some more they met up with Uncle Arthur and some strange woman. "Where is Kathy?" Maggie asked when she noticed that Kathy was missing. Lily looked at the strange woman and said, "Who are you?" The strange woman turned to Lily and said, "My name is Calina. We need to get to the library." Calina climbed a rope and pushed open part of the glass. "How does she know where exactly to go?" Lily thought while giving Calina a suspicious look.

Lily shrugged and looked down the two hallways. At one end of the hallway the Jackal was clawing at the glass, and at another hallway end the Hammer was smiling evilly at the family. Lily waved at the two of them and they lightly smiled. Ryan laughed maniacally and Lily snickered. "I love his laugh," Lily thought as she gazed at Ryan. Lily looked back at her Uncle and saw that his back had claw marks on it. Lily frowned and planned to clean those for her Uncle later. "Hurry," Calina said as she hopped up through the hole she made. We all followed and helped pull Arthur up before the Hammer could hurt him. Calina slid the glass back and she showed us the way back to the library. Once we reached the library, Calina pushed the glass closed before the pilgrimess could enter. Lily gave the pilgrimess a small wave before the ghost disappeared. "Why do you keep waving at them? Wait you can see them without the glasses?" Dennis said shocked. Lily smiled and gave an innocent look to her Uncle Arthur. "Lily's been able to see and talk to ghosts ever since she was little," Arthur explained as he laid his head down on the table. Lily walked over and looked at the claw marks on his back. The marks weren't dirty so she knew that they wouldn't get infected.

"This is your entire fault. If you hadn't captured them like animals then we wouldn't be in this situation," Calina yelled at Dennis. Dennis flinched and proceeded to retaliate against Calina's attack. "Have you told him?" Calina asked Dennis and she looked at Arthur. "Jean," Lily thought and looked at Arthur in sympathy. "I didn't know she had a husband," Dennis said and Calina told Arthur that his wife was the fourth ghost. "She's right this is your entire damn fault," Uncle Arthur shouted and punched Dennis at the jaw. Dennis and Arthur fell to the floor and Maggie helped Arthur up. Lily was conflicted with emotions. "I'm angry that Dennis helped to trap all of the ghosts, but he was in a bad situation and needed the money. I can't really blame him. I would have done the same thing, and I also didn't tell Uncle Arthur that Aunt Jean was one of the ghosts down there," Lily thought to herself and clenched her fists. "Don't be entirely mad at him. I could have told you that Jean was down there, but I didn't. I'm sorry Uncle, but I knew if I had told you then you would not have been stable to survive this house," Lily said out loud and everything looked at her in shock. "Lily just stop," Arthur said and Lily frowned at the hurt look that spread across her Uncle's face. "Alright," Lily whispered and slipped out of the glass quickly before someone could stop her. Dennis ran to the glass and yelled for her to come back. Lily turned to see Dennis pounding on the glass, and she gave him a soft smile.

Ryan smelled Lily's fair scent and followed its trail. He saw her standing alone in front of the library. A human was banging on the door and a look of fear spread across his face and he started banging on the glass door with more force. Lily turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Ryan how are you?" Lily asked as she walked over to me. "I'm having a blast. How have you been?" Ryan asked with a small laugh as he caressed Lily's left cheek with his left hand. The human behind the glass was screaming louder and more humans had joined him. Lily ignored their yells and leaned into Ryan's touch. Ryan smirked and let out a crazy laugh. "Would you like to take a walk with me fair lady?" Ryan asked in a psycho manner. Lily laughed lightly and linked arms with him. The two of them walked off and turned a corner so they were no longer seen by the others. "I don't think they are happy about this," Ryan said remembering the angry faces of the humans in the library.

"I've already made it clear that I can take care of myself, so they have no need to worry," Lily said and pouted. Ryan lifted her chin up so he could look directly into her eyes. "You really aren't scared of us," Ryan whispered softly. "If I was scared of you than I would have never gave you a hug or called you a teddy bear or wanted to know your name," Lily said softly and smiled affectionately at the confused Jackal. "Such a weird girl you are," Ryan said and brushed his lips across Lily's forehead. Lily smiled and said, "Being normal is no fun, so I chose to be weird and have tons of fun." The two of them laughed and backed their faces away from each other. "Lily," a yell of joy sounded through the hall and Lily was tackled to the ground. Lily looked at her attacker and saw that it was the first born son. "Hey it's good to see you again too," Lily said with a laugh as Ryan helped her stand up. The first born son smiled brightly at Lily and grabbed her hand. Lily smiled and walked with Ryan and the first born son down the halls of the glass house.

Lily, Ryan and the first born son ended up at the kitchen in the house. Lily's stomach growled and she laughed slightly embarrassed. The first born son and Ryan laughed and Lily blushed. Lily stuck her tongue out at them and looked in the refrigerator for something to eat. A bowl of grapes were the first thing she saw and she grabbed them. After rinsing them off, Lily sat at the kitchen table and started eating her grapes. The three of them were enjoying their time together, but it was soon disrupted when a Latin incantation filled the air. Ryan and the first born son got a panicked look and they slowly faded away. Lily sprung from her seat at the table and ran to find them. "Where would they have disappeared to?" Lily thought as she searched the house. She ran to the center of the house where the floor had been spinning and saw all of the ghosts surrounding the circle. "What's going on?" Lily yelled but the ghosts were still under the spell and they couldn't answer Lily. Lily felt helpless because she couldn't help the ghosts. A tear rolled down her cheek and she allowed it to continue its path.

Arthur appeared behind her and gasped when he saw all of the ghosts circled up. "Lily are you alright?" Arthur asked her, but Lily was silent and only answered with a nod. "Oh so good to see you again little Lily and my brother Arthur," a voice said and Arthur and Lily turned around and came face to face with a blood Cyrus Kriticos. Lily glared at her other Uncle. "Why have you done this to these ghosts?" Lily screamed with her rage full force. Lily barely got angry, but when she did nothing could control her. "I did this for power, and that is something you or my brother could never understand," Cyrus yelled and he went to hit Lily with his cane, but she avoided the hit and kicked Cyrus in the gut. "Arthur you are the thirteenth ghost," Cyrus said and he smirked evilly. "You want to save your children don't you?" Cyrus said and pointed to where Kathy and Bobby were rising in the center of the moving circle. "Bobby," Lily yelled and she about ran to the circle but stopped herself. "Kathy, Bobby," Arthur yelled. Lily yelled and charged at Cyrus but he was expecting her, and he hit her chest and knocked the air out of her. Lily fell to the floor gasping for breath, and Cyrus hit the back of her neck with his cane. Lily was unconscious. Ryan and the other ghosts saw what Cyrus had done to Lily and they furiously tried to fight the spell that had them in its grasp.

"Bastard," Arthur said and went to hit Cyrus, but Cyrus had Arthur at the point of his blade that had been hidden in his cane. "Stupid brother," Cyrus said and laughed victoriously, but his laugh was cut short when the Latin incantation started messing up. "Maggie thank you," Arthur thought and smacked Cyrus's blade away from him. The Latin incantation no longer held the ghosts and they disappeared from the circle and surrounded Cyrus. "No," Cyrus screamed as they threw him into the swirling blades. Bobby and Kathy screamed as Cyrus was reduced to flying body parts. The ghosts gathered around Lily and looked at sadly. Royce knelt down and checked if she was still breathing and he felt a warm breath on his hand. Royce sighed in relief and gave the thumbs up sign to all of the ghosts.

Dennis's ghost appeared and gave Arthur a pep talk to save his kids. Arthur took a determined stance and jumped into the swirling circle and made it unscathed. Kathy and Bobby latched onto him, and they held each other as the glass house erupted into chaos. Ryan and the other ghosts shielded Lily as the glass house shattered, and only the metal frame was still in place. Jean looked at family and said that she loved them. Arthur and his two children watched as their wife and mother ascended into the heavens. The other ghosts slowly left the house, but Ryan gave Lily a sweet kiss on the lips before he left. Dennis saw the kiss that the Jackal gave Lily, and he gave the unconscious Lily a soft smile. "Such a strange girl to accept such a monster," Dennis thought with a shake of his head and left the house. "I'm so happy that you guys are alright," Arthur said as he held his children close to him. "Where is Cousin Lily?" Bobby asked his father with a sad look. "Lily," Arthur yelled as he remembered his niece. Lily was still lying where she had been when Cyrus had knocked her out. "I'm sorry that I forgot you," Arthur murmured as he picked Lily up from the glass floor.

Bobby and Kathy joined their father and the three of them walked out of the glass house for good. Lily was carried out of the house and placed in the backseat of Arthur's car. Maggie came out of the house yelling that she quits, but she got in the car with the family. Kathy and Bobby squeezed in the car and the family drove home.

Lily still had not awoken when the family returned to their apartment. Arthur picked Lily up and walked into the apartment. After placing her in her bed, Arthur walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. Maggie was leaving with her suitcases packed and the family said their farewells to the lazy nanny. "When will Lily wake up?" Bobby asked his father with a sad expression. "She'll wake up soon. She just had a bad hit to the head, but she's a tough girl," Arthur said trying to cheer up his son. Kathy just glared and said, "She could see all of those ghosts and she didn't help any of us. Why didn't she help us?" "Kathy be quiet and let Lily rest in peace," Arthur said in a harsh whisper. "Why should I be quiet about this? She could have kept you and me from being hurt by that caged freak, and she could have told those ghosts not to hurt us. Why did she not tell them?" Kathy screamed as she slammed her hand on the kitchen table.

"You never gave me a reason to help you Kathy. I'm sorry that the Jackal hurt you Uncle. Kathy if you had acted with even a little bit of kindness then I would have told the ghosts not to harm you, but instead you always made it a point to insult me or show anger towards me everyday that I've lived with you," Lily said as she stood leaning against the kitchen doorway. "Lily you're alright," Bobby yelled as he ran and hugged Lily's waist. Lily flinched at the pain that shot through her head, but smiled at little Bobby. "I'm better now," Lily said and patted Bobby on the head. Lily looked back up and saw her Uncle giving her a thankful smile. "I'm glad you're alright," Arthur said and pulled Lily into a hug. Over Arthur's shoulder, Lily could see Kathy on the verge of tears.

"Why do you cry?" Lily asked while looking at Kathy curiously. "I'm so sorry Lily. I've treated you horribly and I know that I don't deserve your kindness. I was afraid of you when we took you in and I treated you cruelly to keep you away, but I regret that now. I promise you that I will learn to accept who you are and that I want to start over with our family relationship. I want to have my cousin be happy with me. I don't want you to hate me anymore. I'm so sorry Lily," Kathy said as she broke down crying and sank to the ground on her knees with a bowed head. "I guess I can give you another chance," Lily said and gave a small smile to her cousin Kathy. "Thank you thank you so much Lily," Kathy sobbed and gave Lily a tight hug. Lily slowly hugged back and allowed Kathy to cry on her shoulder. "Group hug," Bobby yelled and Arthur and Bobby joined the hug. "Guys I can't breathe," Lily gasped and everyone let go. Lily laughed and said that she was a little dizzy so she was going to lie down.

Months had passed and the family was never happier. Arthur got a better paying teaching job, Kathy and Lily were actually friends now, Bobby had found a healthier hobby of just watching horror movies instead of recording deaths from the newspaper, Maggie called the family to check up on everyone, and Lily was happy with her family but something was missing. Lily hadn't heard from any of the ghosts from the glass house in a long time. She missed all of them dearly and wished to see them again. Lily would visit the local cemetery to talk to some of the ghosts that she visited when she was lonely, but she still wanted her glass house friends back. Lily was now going to the public college in her town and she was passing all of her courses with straight 100's. Her Uncle was so proud of her and Kathy was jealous, but Kathy got over it.

Lily walked into her family's new house and smiled. The smell of cinnamon rolls met her nose and she ran to the kitchen. "I love you," Lily yelled when she saw her Uncle making her favorite treat. "I thought you might like these," Arthur laughed as he niece hugged him tightly. "Thank you," Lily said and grabbed a cinnamon roll and ran to her bedroom. Since they moved to a new house, Lily now had her own room. Lily shut her bedroom door behind her and jumped onto the bed. "Life is good when I have cinnamon rolls, but I still miss them," Lily said with a pout. Maniacal laughter sounded behind Lily and a voice said, "You miss who?" Lily spun around and screamed happily. Ryan the Jackal was leaning against her bedroom wall and he no longer had the cage, straight jacket, or ghastly appearance anymore. "I missed you so much teddy bear," Lily said and latched onto Ryan with a fierce hug. "I missed you too, and I'm still your teddy bear," Ryan said as he returned the hug with a laugh at the teddy bear part.


End file.
